Sunshine
by Paranormal Tribute
Summary: When a tragic event hits home for Amanda, Olivia isn't sure how to react. Will Olivia be able to help her through? Or will it damage their relationship along the way? {Rolivia}
1. Prologue

**Loganville, Georgia**

The hot Georgia sun rays beat down on down on her slowly. She knew with it being the middle of August, the sun would still be shining for another 3 hours. It illuminated her golden locks as she swung slowly on the swing set. At least that's how it appeared to Olivia. She knew the blonde needed her space for a moment. That's why she decided to stay put in the pickup truck. The blonde's palms gripped each side of the chain. She rocked at a steadily pace, her seagreen eyes never leaving the empty swing next to her.

Amanda thought it was silly. Here she was, a grown woman so affected by this one swing set. She forced the tears in the back of her eyes to stay exactly there. No. Her family drama did not get to do that to her. No matter how many times Olivia, one of the only people that gave two shits about her, told her that she didn't have to stay. They didn't have to come here. They could've had the funeral in New York. That everything was okay. That it was okay to be sad about it, Amanda just didn't listen.

_Olivia_

She was doing so much for her. The brunette had tried—still was trying, to make this situation even less traumatizing.

Amanda's eyes found the seat of the empty swing. There were only two swings. She tried to think about something else. The life swirling around inside of her, the engagement ring on her finger, anything. But engraving of a heart just made the tears hit her eyes harder. Inside the heart craved with her father's old pocket knife in her own neat block hand writing: _Sisters Forever_

Her sister. The same person who almost sent her to jail, the same person that almost cost her, her badge, the same person who Amanda protected ever since the day she was born. Her sister seemed to be the only family she had at times. Now, she had no one. Except Olivia Benson. Soon to be Benson-Rollins.

Olivia kept her stance in the pickup truck. She understood how hard this was for her fiancee. How would you feel if you had witnessed your sister and your mother die? But being the stubborn blonde she was, Amanda insisted on coming here. Amanda didn't tell her to stay in the truck. Olivia could see that's what she wanted.

It was strange, really. Olivia Benson thought that in that moment, Amanda looked most beautiful. With the Indian summer sun shining on her blonde hair. It seemed to bounce back of golden locks. The blue and white flannel shirt rolled up 3/4ths of the way. Her dark blue jeans clinging to her in all the right places. But the brunette couldn't see her face. They had been at the home for almost an hour and 30 minutes. Not that Olivia minded. She felt the same way when her own mother died.

But she also remembered that it didn't help her in the slightest. And with that, she exhaled heavily before exiting the pickup truck.

Olivia's sneakers didn't make a sound as she crossed the gravel driveway. Her shoes hit the bright green grass, and that's when Amanda stood up.

"Sorry. We should go now…" Amanda said so quiet, Olivia almost missed it. They were probably about 6 feet away from each other; even then, the large grass expanse seemed to go on for miles. They stood in the backyard of the home Amanda grew up in. It pained her heart to see the person she loved so sad.

Amanda Rollins began to walk back to her truck as she wiped the tears from her face. Liv put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's fine. I understand if you want some time alone." Olivia said softly.

Amanda let out a small laugh as she wiped another falling tear from her eye. "Please, if anything. Don't leave me alone." She exhaled heavily as she took a look at the large one-story house to her right. "The last thing I want is to be alone."

"Whatever you have to do. I'm right here." Benson reassured. Amanda stood there in silence looking at the house once more.

"It's a shame we can't go inside. There was something I wanted to show you." The blonde sighed. But it only brought back the memories of what happened inside.

Olivia looked at the house herself. The yellow crime scene tape was stretched across the back door and around the house itself. She felt so horrible that she wasn't there for Amanda. She felt obligated that Amanda had to witness all that first hand. After all, Olivia was the one that told Amanda to make amends with her mother.

"It's still a crime scene, for now." She said.

Rollins mustered out a 'yeah 'before heading back towards the pickup truck. Olivia held her stance for a while before following.

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

The fact the whole precinct seemed to go quiet and stop whatever they were doing just to watch Amanda and Olivia enter made the younger of the two only feel more anxious; and angry.

"Hey, Amanda." Nick Amaro smiled slightly as walked up to the pair. "How are you doing?"

"Oh gee, Nick. I don't know. How would you feel if you watched your mother and sister get raped and beaten to death and not do a thing about it?" Amanda answered harshly. She didn't mean to snap at Nick, he was another one of the few people who cared, but a lot was going on with her.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know tha—"Nick began.

"No it's my fault I didn't mean to snap at you I just have a lot going on." Amanda replied with a sad smile before her and Olivia headed off to Cragen's office. The multiple pairs of eyes from uni's to ADA's to fellow detectives' never left the two bodies.

* * *

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

"I know this is the last thing you want to here, but it's going to be okay." Olivia said as she stroked Amanda's arm.

Amanda shifted so she was closer to the brunette. "I know it is. I-I just can't get it all out my head. That I have basically no one. That I had to watch all of that…"

Olivia sighed. "Look at me, Amanda." The junior detective complied and heaved a sigh as well. "It's not your fault. What Daniels did was not your fault. And you're not only in this. You have Fin, Nick, Cragen, Alex and more importantly, you have me." She kissed the top of Amanda's head. "You will always have me."

Rollins put her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I know I have you. I'm grateful for that and I'll never be deserving of you in anyway." She saw Olivia about to interrupt. "Just let me say this." Olivia nodded. "But sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why. Just keep making me laugh through all of this and I promise, I'll try to be the wife you deserve."

"I don't want you to ever think that. You are everything I've ever hoped for and more." The senior detective placed a light kiss on her lips. "I couldn't ask for anybody more amazing than you. And you're probably so sick of me saying this but it will be okay."

"I believe you." Amanda smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Olivia passionately. Olivia's fingers found their way at the back of Amanda's next. They stayed for a good 5 minutes like that battling for dominance before Amanda pulled away. "I'll always believe you."

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this. Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought about this Rolivia one-shot. **

**Feb/22/14 So this was edited and I went back and inserted other things.  
**


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Since so many people are curious, I decided to try and continue this. But please be aware, updates will be slow. Especially since testing for my area is coming up. **

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

"Everybody," Captain Cragen began as he exited his office. The detectives of the 1-6th precinct all their eyes from either case files or paperwork. Olivia Benson smirked, knowing exactly what the Captain was going to say. "Amanda is scheduled to return from Georgia tomorrow. Under the anonymous request of one of detectives here, we will be wishing Detective Rollins a very happy 34th birthday when she returns."

The squad room erupted in claps of honor and excitement. Fin Tutuola sent Olivia a look knowing she's the one who set the whole thing up. After all, they were happily dating. The brunette in question stood up from her desk chair as her phone rung. Smiling as she noticed Amanda's name on the caller ID, she walked off into the cribs to have a little more private conversation with her girlfriend.

"Hey. How's Georgia?" Olivia asked still smiling once she entered the cribs.

"_Hot as hell."_ The blonde groaned. She shut off the engine to her pick-up truck and leaned back in her seat. _"I've had to diminish myself to my tank, shorts and sandals."_

"Hmm…" Olivia said into the phone her imagination running wild.

"_You detective, have a very dirty mind." _But Amanda was smiling herself. Exiting the truck, she began walking towards her mothers' house.

"It's all your fault!" The older woman joked, but her tone turned somber as she asked another question. "How is your mother doing?"

"_I talked to her on the phone yesterday. I'm going to see her now but…"_

"Amanda Rollins getting cold feet?"

"_No…"_ Amanda paused in front of the large mahogany door raising her hand to knock. _"She wants to meet you. I love my mother and all but sometimes she can be judgmental and I don't need her-"_

"Amanda, I love you too much to have anything your mother says affect me. " Liv could hear Amanda sighing on the other line, so she continued. "Did you tell her you're pregnant?"

"_Yes, I may or may not have hung up on her after that…"_

"I know it was my idea to have you make amends with your family, but you don't have to."

"_I want to. Hey, Liv baby I gotta go. My mother might have some vivid ideas as to what I'm doing out here if I stand here any longer."_

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Love you."_

"You too." Olivia hung up the phone and leaned back against the grey brick wall of the crib.

* * *

**Loganville, Georgia**

Amanda Rollins stood outside the door for another 5 minutes after she hung up the phone. Mainly because she was practicing what the hell she was going to say to her mother. Of course, Jennifer Rollins already knew that her eldest daughter was gay. _It's now or never_. And with that thought in mind, Amanda knocked on the door of her childhood home.

She was surprised however to find that the door creaked open slightly. The blonde got a bad feeling, but continued on into the house. "Mom?" A muffled response. Amanda stepped deeper into the foyer, only to see her mother along with her sister tied up in the dining room chairs.

"Oh my god. Mom, Kim?" Amanda immediately rushed to their side. The two women had cloths around their mouths and their legs and arms were tied to the chairs. Jennifer was trying to speak, but only muffles came out. Amanda was too busy untying the knots to hear footsteps behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" A gruff voice asked pointing a gun at the back of Amanda's head.

* * *

**Oooh. Cliffhanger. Sadly, this was short. I'll make it up to you.  
**


End file.
